


dating sites are for virgins

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus trys to get on a dating site until his father comes in</p>
            </blockquote>





	dating sites are for virgins

An 18 year old walks into his room after coming home from eating at the diner and checks to see if anybody was home yet. He tried his best to sneak out so nobody would see him leave, and it looked like he was alone, since all the lights were off. He closes his bedroom door and sits down at his computer. He turns it on and goes to E harmony, then starts to make a video for it because he can't find a boyfriend to save his life.

Now there is nothing wrong with him, he has great looks and he is sweet enough, but he keeps on finding one night stands. People didn't really want love in this world anymore, but he really just wants to have a boyfriend who justs wants to be with him and not run all over the place trying to have one of everything."Hello my name is Gus Kinney and this is my Eharmony video. This is my first time making one of these videos, and my first time on a dating site." He pauses to take a breath.

"But a few things about myself. I'm 18, a quarter Irish and I love men."

"Gus!" His father opens the door to his sons room.

"What is it dad, can't you see I'm getting emotional?" he asks, as he rubs his eyes.

"Sonny boy guess what I did." He asks as he stands there in his party cloths with a smile.

"Did you just set something on fire for using to much wax in a orgy, again."

He turns to Gus with a serious look on his face.

"Only a few things." He says, as he has this look like he had to put down his dog.

Gus faceplams and says, "Just leave me alone dad, I'm trying to make an Eharmony video."

"But Gus!" his father says from where he is by the door.

"But nothing. Your so damn annoying dad, I'm not in the mood to put up with you right now." He states with a tired look.

"Gus, this is what everybody does, they have fun and at your age. You shouldn't be looking for a soul mate, just go have some fun" Brian leans on the door and folds his arms over his chest.

"No dad, they don't now please, I'm making a dating video. Go away."

I really need to get that camera away from you, it's doing strange things, Brian thinks. "How about you stop doing all this weird stuff that screams out virgin,and you and me will go out and have father son time" he suggests with a smile.

Gus jumps out of his chair, " the last time we had father son time I was in the hospital for 9 days!

"I promise not to drive the ship stoned this time," he ouases and tries to look sincere "I really want us to go to a good restaurant and eat. That's all."

"Going to a tyranny bar is not taking someone out to eat dad." His voice shakes with anger because his dad won't leave him alone.

"But they make the best food. You tell me one place that's better." He asks as he gets closer to his son.

"I don't care its crazy in there,and the bartender keeps giving me his number." Gus replied while twirling a piece of his hair.

"Then you should call him and stop making odd videos on virgin websites, cause who knows somebody might see it and make a song about you. Being my son and all, people all over the city will be talking about it."

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"Then lets make sure that never happens by not making the video and going to the bar so we can go eat." Brian says wih a smile as he gets even closer to Gus.

"I don't want any tyranny food!"He screams at his father.

"But they made it with love just for you sonny boy."

"No it's not, it's made by some cross dresser. Right now I want to stay in my room and not go anywhere with you. I'm making this video and I would love it if you just left me alone. You have until the count of 3 to get to the door one."

"Oh I'm not playing that game with you," Brian says as he doesn't move.

"Two."

Gus sat back down in his chair and adds, "I'm so worried old man, three."

"Now Gus-

"Or what your ground me? Oh boo who your not getting your way. Grow the hell up dad"

"Or I'll leave you with Debbie for a week. You remember what happen last time, she came downstairs naked. Do you want to see that again? I know I sure as hell wouldn't," he said with a serious look on his face.

Gus' eyes widen as he grabs his coat from he back of his chair and stands. Touché old man Touché. .


End file.
